When Will The Story End?
by KatieBlack129
Summary: Austin is Marino's High bad boy. Ally is the goody two shoes, nerdy girl. They were best friends before, but a big fight tore them apart. They despise each other but can it all change when they have to do two projects together? Bad at summaries, please give it a go WARNING: Swearing, Inappropriate scenes, pain, kissing. A. LOT. OF. SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1

**When will the war end?**

Summary: Austin is Marino's High bad boy. Ally is the goody two shoes, nerdy girl. They were best friends before, but a big fight tore them apart. They despise each other but can it all change when they have to do two projects together? Bad at summaries, please give it a go WARNING: Swearing, Inappropriate scenes, pain, kissing. A. LOT. OF. SWEARING.

_Chapter 1_

Ally's P.O.V

I'm Ally. I'm sixteen years old and my life is as interesting as the nature channel. I like music and pickles, but mostly music. I can write songs, sing, play the piano, the guitar and just about any well known instrument. I'm almost over my stage fright. I've had my stage fright ever since I was 6 when I was at my piano recital and I forgot the notes, so everyone laughed at me. I got scarred for life, or at least that's what I thought. I've been going to therapy for almost 7 months and I'm doing pretty good. But anyways, the things I hate... Austin Moon, when people touch my songbook, Austin Moon. Did I mention I hate Austin? He was my best friend grades 2 to 8, but when we went for summer vacation with our parents on our lake house, we had a huge fight and he's never talked to me since. He's been making my life hell for the past 2 years and it's getting really annoying. HE pretends that he doesn't know me and I do the same, but the truth is we know a lot about each other. I know for example that him middle name is Monica, he wears gummy bears undies and that he stalls when he's nervous. But anyhow, I was walking to school Friday and my Latina best friend Trish caught up to me. We went talking about how many jobs Trish has had when I stop, frozen in my tracks.

Austin's P.O.V

I'm Austin, I turned 17 few months ago and my life rocks. I'm the king of the school, everyone looks up to me and obeys me. It's like my own personal castle, I get to do whatever I want and I get away with it cause my parents believe that I'm a good person... yeah right. I like music, a lot, like if i could do anything in life, it would be music. I can play several instruments, the piano, guitar, drums, bass, French horn, a trumpet, a trumpet through another trumpet and a lot more. I also like girls. They're magnetized to me I guess, because I'm the most awesome guys in school. I hate people who mess my hair up, Ally Dawson, my bedroom clean, Ally Dawson. No you don't get it. I. Hate. Her. So. Much. She was my best friend until we had this huge argument on the 8th grade summer vacation really. She acted really bicthy about it so I never talked to her again. I mean she was the nerdiest person in high school, I couldn't talk to her even if I wanted to. She'd ruin my school reputation. And that'd be bad. REAL BAD. So anyways, I was talking to Dez in front of the school, he seemed desperate because he had lost his turtle... AGAIN!

"Dez, don't worry bro. She'll come around"

"I hope so Austin. She must me cold, alone in the dark, hungry tired and nobody has found her"

"You're such a drama queen, I bet she's in her cage at home and you probably didn't see her man"

As I said those last words my mouth curled up into a smirk. Ally was coming around the corner with her "BFFTLEWE"(best friends for like ever without exception – quote form Radio Rebel) and when she saw me she froze. Uhmm I can't imagine why she'd do that. Oh I'm just kidding, of course I do she's kinda of terrified of me. But I can see she doesn't show it. I started walking towards her.

Ally's P.O.V

Oh no! Austin's coming over here. I realized he sensed my nervousness so I unfroze and continued to walk normally.

"What wrong Ally?" Trish asked in a whisper

"Blondie coming our way let's just ignore him" I say back

Austin passes me, he kinda pushes me do the ground and I fall face first into the ground luckily Trish caught me and lifted me back up. I felt tears starting to emerge in my eyes.

"Sorry Geek" he said to me

I call him Blondie and he calls me Geek.

"Yeah right, Austin! What the hell is wrong with you crazy freaking head? Can't you walk normally like other people?!" I shout at him

"Sure I can, but I like making you fall. It's really funny how you blow up at me afterwards. But you never really do anything to get back at me, now do ya Geek?" he said sarcastily while smirking. He looked kinda cute... WAIT WHAT?! I DID NOT JUST CALL HIM CUTE! Suddenly I do the first thing that comes to mind and slap his face.

"Sorry Blondie, I guess my hand can't control itself. Bye!" I say with a dramatic exit

"WOW Als, you finally did something to Austin! He deserved it, that meanless, fouless, creepy little annoying ass!" Then she starts cursing in Spanish

"Calm down Trish, you know I don't like it when you swear or when you start using Spanish"

"Ok sorry babe, hey I got to go to class but I'll see you later"

"Bye Trish!"

I walk up to my locker to find Austin making out with some girl, Cassidy, yeah I thinks that's her name.

"Blondie get off my locker."

He stop eating the girls face and looks at me

"Say the magic word..."

"Fuck Off"

"No, the other magic word"

"Please Blondie, are you happy now?"

"Yes Geek, I will remove myself from your locker"

He gets off my locker and I open it, getting my music book for music class and start to walk towards the classroom. I realized that Austin and Cassidy are gone. Maybe they went somewhere else to make out.

"Good morning class! Today we're going to start to work on a project. I will assing each and every one of you to..."

She is interrupted by Blondie coming in the room

"Mr. Moon please take a seat next to Ms. Dawson since it's apparently the only seat left"

He sat down by me and muttered something under his breath, but I didn't hear it.

" So as I was saying, I'm going to assign each of you a partner and you are going to write an original song, composed by you. The two members must sing or play an instrument. Now the partners... Jessie and Tony, Jack and Kim, Harry and Taylor, Louis and Eleanor... Austin & Ally..."

"WHAT!?" Me and Austin said at the same time

"Is there a problem Mr. Moon and ?" she gave us a death glare

"No, no problem" I said

Austin's P.O.V

Great now I have to do this project with THE Geek. I know she likes music, but I bet she's not even that good, now I'm good, heck and fantastic!

"So Geek, can you play the piano or sing?" I ask her not expecting an answer

"Actually I can do both. We can write a song now or later"

"Now's good" I reply

We tried to write something but nothing came out. When the bell rang we still had nothing. I was going to regret doing this but

"Geek, we're going to have to work on this after school, I want to get it over with"

"I'm free, we could go to Sonic Boom, my dad's store or we could go to your house. Though I think we should go to Sonic Boom. I don't want to see where you jerk live"

I was offended... NOT!

"Ok, Geek, now run along I have better things to do"

I walked away leaving her planted there. But I didn't really care. I saw Dez was still looking for his turtle

"Dez, she's fine"

"Oh I know I called her and she says she's home"

I didn't want to know.

"Dez we have to get philosophy class or we're gonna be late"

I was badass but I still wanted to get good grades. I walked into the room with Dez and we sat at the back of the class. Ally and Trish were sitting in front of us. I decided to put the gum I was chewing in Ally's hair, but the teacher came into the classroom.

"Hello class! I will be assigning you partners and you have to explain a quote. Justin and Mikayla, Michael and Josie, Trish and Dez, Austin and Ally..."

Great another project with the one and only Geek. The teacher handed us our quote. It said: **"Love makes you do the wacky". **

Ok weird quote but we had to do the work.

"Geek, we can do this this afternoon too, I don't want to do this now"

"Fine"

She got out her iPhone and started listening to some music. She looked a little bit cute. WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT?! REALLY?! NO I DIDN'T SAY IT!

When class ended I talked to Ally. We were to meet by my car and then we'd go to Sonic Boom. The day passed by quickly after that, and unfortunately came the time when I had to spend my afternoon with Ally Dawson, my favorite geek. (Notice the sarcasm)

Thank You for reading, please tell what you guys thought of my first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ally 's P.O.V

After class, I made my way to Austin's car, since he and I had to work on a project after school. He wasn't there yet so I got out my iPod and started jamming to "Get Away by Samantha Jade".

"What makes you think that you're special?  
Win me over make me believe you Get away with a whole lot Don't you get away with me..."

I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Of course it was Austin.

" Oh My God Ally!You have an amazing voice!

I looked at him with a questioning face. Why would he complement me? I mean he HATES me. I guess he just became his old self for about a second. When we were friends, I didn't show Austin my passion for music to him. I was still very terrified about my piano recital fiasco. I noticed that I was dozing off when Blondie started to snap his fingers in front of my face trying to get me out of transe.

"Sorry. Let's go the sooner we finish our projets, the less time I spend with you"

"Ouch Geek, that almost hurt" he replied in a mocking way.

"Listen I called my dad and he said that he didn't open the store today because he had a something to take care of in Dallas. And I forgot the store's keys at home, so we have to go to your place cause I don't you and I alone at my house"

"Ok, but my parents aren't home either. My sister Rydel is though. C'mon let's get this overwith I don't want to miss Cassidy's party tonight."

Did I forget to mention that Cassidy was going to have a party at her house and the whole high school's invited. Even me.. We got into his car and he drove for 10 minutes till we got to his house.

"Get out Geek. So we're gonna go to my room to work this stupid project. I have a guitar and a piano so we should be good."

We went into his house and surprisingly, it wasn't the worst thing ever. It was actually nice. He led me to some stairs that led us to his room. When Blondie opened the door, I was frozen, his room was a mess, books, magazines, clothes and food on he floor.

" Wow, you're room' s NEAT"

"I like it this way, let's just get the music project started."

We sat down by the piano and I played a melody that was in my head. He continued the melody and soon we had it figured out. We sat there in silence until something came into my head.

" When I first saw you didn't know what to think But something about you was so interesting I could see me and you being best friends The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences..."

He went along with it and starting singing. His voice was beautiful and it matched perfectly to my voice

"When I can't think of the right words to say I just sing Oh Uh Oh Uh Oh Oh Oh Uh Oh Uh Oh Oh Come on and harmonize with my melody And just sing Oh Uh Oh Uh Oh Oh Oh Uh Oh Uh Oh Oh Ain't it a Perfect Harmony?..."

Soon we were finished writing the song. Austin and I were so close we could feel each other's breaths and hear our hearts racing. He leans in...

"What do you think you're doing Moon? I said getting up, frustrated from what had just happened.

"I..." I cut him off

"I gotta go, Can you drive me home or would I still be a pain in the ass?"

"No I'll drive you. Why do you assume that I hate you that much Ally?"

He said it as if he was just a little bit hurt, but I wouldn't fall for that.

"Let's Go"

The ride home was pretty quiet. When he dropped me off he walked meto my door.

" Well we still have to work on our Philosophy assignment so... Can I come to your house tomorrow morning so we can work on it?

"Ok come by at 11:00? Listen about the..."

" Let's not talk about it, I still hate you you now.

"Whatever you say Blondie. See you at Cassidy's party?"

Clearly surprised that I was going, he said yes and left me on my porch. I thought I saw Austin's atitude changing. He'd never been so nice to me since we because enemies. I guess I was just seeing things.

It was 7 o' clock and Cassidy's party started at 8, so I started to get ready. I took a shower and put on some light make up. I dried my hair so that it would be straight and decided to wear a dress that I had bought earlier this week. It was black, a little shorter than my knee's lenght and put on my 10 inch black heels. When I finished getting ready it was about 8:30, so I called Trish to pick me up since she already had her license and mine hadn't gotten ready yet. She was already outside, trying to call me too. I grabbed my bag, with my iPhone and lipstick and ran to her car.

We got at Cassidy's house in 8 minutes or so. Almost everyone was already there, drunk. We went into the house and people were REALLY drunk. Nothing that I wouldn't have expected. We spent about 2 hours talking with some sophmore guys. They were actually nice. Then out nothing, Dez came up to me and Trish and told us that we were to go Cassidy's bedroom.

We curiously went to her room. We came in and she started speaking

"Since the last two people are here, I will explain what all of you are doing here. There are ten of us here, Me, Dez, Trish, Geek, Austy, Jade, Sam, Justin, Alice and John. I picked out 10 names so that we could play Truth or Dare


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7 o' clock and Cassidy's party started at 8, so I started to get ready. I took a shower and put on some light make up. I dried my hair so that it would be straight and decided to wear a dress that I had bought earlier this week. It was black, a little shorter than my knee's lenght and put on my 10 inch black heels. When I finished getting ready it was about 8:30, so I called Trish to pick me up since she already had her license and mine hadn't gotten ready yet. She was already outside, trying to call me too. I grabbed my bag, with my iPhone and lipstick and ran to her car.

We got at Cassidy's house in 8 minutes or so. Almost everyone was already there, drunk. We went into the house and people were REALLY drunk. Nothing that I wouldn't have expected. We spent about 2 hours talking with some sophmore guys. They were actually nice. Then out of nothing, Dez came up to me and Trish and told us that we were to go Cassidy's bedroom.

We curiously went to her room. We came in and she started speaking

"Since the last two people are here, I will explain what all of you are doing here. There are ten of us here, Me, Dez, Trish, Geek, Austy, Jade, Sam, Justin, Alice and John. I picked out 10 names so that we could play Truth or Dare."

Ok, I had nothing better to do so...

When the game started it landed on Trish

"Truth or Dare" Cassidy asked

"Truth"

" Have you ever you know, done IT?"

"No." She said

The game was smooth until it landed on me.

" Truth or Dare?" Dez asked me

I didn't wanna pick truth cause I had some pretty dark secrets.

" Dare" i said finally

" Ohhh Ms. Ally Dawson picked Dare" Austin said across the room, acting surprised

" Ally I dare you to spend 7 minutes in heaven with... AUSTIN!"

" No!"

" Ally, the rule clearly states that if you picked dare, you have to do it or you'll have to go to school in your undies."

" Yeah, but what if I don't want to kiss that Geek?!"

" You don't do it, you too will have to go to school in your undies"

"Fine" we both said

Blondie and I went to the bathroom, so that we wouldn't be over heard.

"Time starts now!" Someone screamed

" I guess we'd better start right?"

"Yeah" i said hesitantly

He walked towards me and placed his hands gently on my waist. He moved closer, and closer until our lips touched.

Austin's P.O.V

I walked up to Ally, placed my hands on her waist and kissed her. At first she didn't kiss back, but eventually she gave in. She moved her hands up to my neck. The kiss was AMAZING. I knew Ally was a good kisser because I had alredy kissed her once in 8th grade. I had stolen her first kiss, and she had stolen mine. But it was nothing compared to this, I started to run my hands on her back. She removed my shirt and I removed hers. I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around me. She was really really easy to carry. I pushed her up against the wall and moved my kisses to her neck, I think I gave her a hickey at some point, but I didn't care. The kiss was so good. We broke off when we heard someone say that the time was up.

She unrapped her legs of my body and I set her down. We were both really tired, because of the passionate kiss we had just shared. I put my shirt back on just as she was putting hers. We awkwardly walked out of the bathroom and went into Cassidy's room again. When we came into the room someone asked.

" How do we know you actually did something"

Ally and looked at each other and we showed them the hickey I had given Ally.

"Ok, a little more than we hoped for, but let's get on with it shall we" Trish said.

" NO ACTUALLY THE GAME IS OVER! AUSTIN I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU! " Cassidy said agrily

While everyone left the room, Cassidy pulled me to a corner and shouted at me

"You gave her a hickey?! You never gave me one!"

" That's because I don't really like you so I don't even bother"

"What do you mean you don't like me? I'm your girlfriend you ass."

" That's why, you are annoying, unpolite, selfish, bitchy, self absorbed, sneaky, jealous, and A REALLY BAD KISSER! When we make out you kiss everything but my mouth that's disgusting. You know what?! We're over Cassidy!" I snapped.

She slapped my face and ran crying out of her room. Maybe I was harsh, but I did say the truth. It was about 2 in the morning so I went home. When I got there, I ploped down on my bed and dozed of. I was having a dream, no not a dream, a flashback

Flashback On

" Als! Wait up!"

Me and Ally had just gotten out of the lake and she was running from me. I didn't mind chasing Ally. Eventually I caught up to her and threw her to the ground. We fell laughing on the grass and I looked at Ally.

"Ally, I have to tell you something"

" Sure Austin, you know you can tell me anything." She put her hand on my cheek. ( I missed that).

"I like you a lot and I wanted to give you something"

I kissed her on the lips for about 5 seconds, then I stopped.

" Ally I really like. I've liked you ever since I first saw you."

" I like you too Austin, but I don't think a relationship would be good for us right now"

"WHY NOT? Ally I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend why won't you say yes. Next year we'll be in high school, and we could rule the school. But then you'd have to give up your nerdy ways, cause you'd bring my reputation down with you. I can't have that. But anyways do you accept?"

"Austin, you're such a jerk! You don't love me! You just want a girlfriend so that you can start of high school well!"

" Yeah, but I want you to be that girl"

"Austin, I love you, but if you really loved me you wouldn't ask me to change"

She slapped me across the face and went crying to the house.

Flashback Off

I woke up, realizing what I had done. I had made a big mistake when I asked Ally to change. I should never have done that. Now I get why she's been so bitchy to me. Actually she was just being bitchy because I had put her in an uncomfortable situation. I had been the jerk, always. She was always just defensing herself. After our fight, I became really mean to her. I had never realized that I really loved her. Like for real this time. I had to sort things with Ally tomorrow. I would confess my love for her 


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see the sun coming into my room. I had barely slept because of my "moment" with Austin. I remember that he once kissed me in 8th grade, he stole my first kiss and he told me he loved me. But he didn't love me for real... I was devastated. After my fight with him I sufferend in my first two years of high school, but I'm used to him hummiliating me, making fun of me and etcetera. I'm still in love with the old Austin, and that's a problem because he'll never be MY Austin again. Even if he were to ask me to be his girlfriend, I wouldn't say yes. I wouldn't let him hurt me again. And besides, we could never go back the way they were, Austin's changed and so have I. And our kiss last night was AMAZING, I didn't want it to stop but eventual we had to. I wonder if he'd kiss me like that for real. No of course he wouldn't. Anyhow, I'm done hating him, I don't want to waste my time, and besides, I had to move on.

I looked at the clock and it was 10:30 a.m, and I remembered that Austin was coming over to do our Philosophy project. I took a show, put on a little make-up and put on my red dress and my low brown heels. I sat on my bed and sice I was really tired from last night, I slept for a while.

Austin's P.O.V

At 11:05 a.m I arrived at Ally's house. Her dad opened the door for me and said that I could go up to her room.

"And also tell Ally that I'm leaving for 3 days to a convention." Mr. Dawson said

"I will, bye !"

I walked up the stairs and eventually, found Ally's room. I knocked, no answer. I knocked agian, no answer. I opened the door to find Ally curled up on her bed, sleeping. She looked so peacul that I didn't want to wake her up. I let her sleep and went downstrairs. I helped myself to breakfast and made Ally some blueberry pancakes and some orange juice. I went back up to her room with a tray with her breakfast and set it on her bedside table. Ally looked beautiful, like she always did. I kissed her forehead and said.

"Ally please wake up. Ally..."

"What?" She mumbled into her pillow

"Ally, it's time to wake up"

" Ok dad, five more minutes"

" It's Austin, Ally. Your dad asked me to tell you that he left for a 3 day convention"

She woke up with a sudden start probably wondering what I was doing there, in her room, with her dad not at home.

"Austin what are you doing here?" She said still sleepy

"Remember, we have to do our Philosophy assignment for Moday"

"Oh yeah"

I got out my notebook and wrote our quote " Love makes us do the wacky"

"I know what it means Ally"

"Really?"

"Yeah it means that when you love someone, like really love someone, you do crazy stupid things, that might get you in trouble with your love. Or it means that for the person you love, you'd anything."

"Wow Austin, that is actually not wrong. I agree with you. I think that what you just said fits the quote perfectly"

She smiled at me and I smiled back

Ally's P.O.V

Austin smiled at me, and I couldn't help help but smile wider and blush. Austin looked really cute today. He was wearing black jeans, his favorite red all-star shoes and a white shirt. I looked at him with longing. I wanted him to become the old Austin again, my friend.

" Austin listen,... I know you hate me but I think we should end our endless fight. It's been over 2 years already. I want us to stop bickering all the time, I want you to be my friend again. i miss you" I cried

"Als, I really want to be your friend too. I don't care if it brings my social status down. I meant what I said to you 2 years ago. I do love you, and for real this time" he said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Stop... Now we're both crying. Austin really you don't really love me your probably just with PMS or something"

We both laughed

"No, I mean it this time" he said wiping his tears " I really love you, I was so mean to you beause of your reaction to our fight. I was foolish to ask you to change. You're perfect just the way you are, I'm really sorry Als, please forgive me" he cried even harder

" I forgive you Austin..."

When he finally stops crying, he kisses me on the cheek then kissed my lips. His lips were so soft. I kissed back, now holding his neck and his hand resting itself on my thigh.

"Austin, let's take it slow ok. I don't wanna rush thing with you ok?"

"Ok, if you're sure, we'll take it step by step. Whenever you' re ready."

We watched a lot of movies, and during it we kissed several times. Austin really had changed.

Austin's P.O.V

Yes! Ally was finally mine! We watched movies all day and when it was 10 p.m I said

"Babe, Do I need to go home?"

"No, you don't. My dad won't be home so you can stay over. I'd actually be happy if you did, I don't wanna be alone"

"Ok, you'll never be alone as long as you're with me"

I kiss her gently and lay her down. We keep kissing for as long as we can, but we stop cause we're both out of breath.

"Hey Blondie, you know what? I love you too. I've always had, even when you hurt me I still did."

"I love you too Als." A single tear falls from my eyes.

" I'm tired but I don't want to walk upstairs"

I the do the most romantic thing that comes to mind, and pick her up bridal style. I carry my prinecess to her room and I lay her down on her bed. I lay down next to her and put my arm around her waist. A few moments later she turns to me and kisses me goodnight. We fall asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. It might seem uncomfortable, but I was the happiest guy on Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I finally got to watch Parteners & Parachutes, and I cried so much. It inspired me to write this next chapter. Cuteness overflow!

(Line break)

Austin's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes I realized the sun had already risen, I tried to move but I remembered that Ally was still in my arms. I still couldn't believe that I had finally confesed my love for her. I didn't want to wake her up so I carefully removed my arm from her waist and went downstairs. I spent about 30 minutes in the kitchen making my girl breakfast. I made her some pancakes and scrambled eggs, and also some apple juice, since that was her favorite. I went into the room with the tray and set in on her desk. I kissed her forehead.

"Als, it's time to wake up sweetie"

" Austin... No I don't want to wake up"

" Ok, but it's late and if you don't wake up now, you won't get much sleep tonight."

" Yeah your right, let's go get some breakfast"

I got the tray and put it on her lap. " I already ate, I made you breakfast though, hope you like it"

"Thanks Blondie" she said kissing me.

"I though you only called me Blondie to make me mad"

"I did but now it's a cute nickname"

"Oh, but I can't call you Geek, that'd just be mean. Call I call you Ally, since it's already your nickname, or Als, or Allycat."

"Sure Austin"

Ally's P.O.V

As I ate my breakfast I noticed Austin looking at me. He looked so cute

"Als, do you want to know something?"

" yeah tell me" I said putting my tray on my bedside table.

" I really love you Ally. I really really really love you, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you" he kissed me. I was a gentle kiss, but it lasted.

" I really love you to Austin, I can't believe all these years we've been fighting, we loved each other. I mean I always have, but I thought you didn't"

" I did love you all the time, but I was oblivious to it. I didn't want to admit it. I' m really sorry I harases you this whole time." A single tear feel across his face

"Hey, Austin, look at me it's OK, we're past it. You weren't the only one. I called you names too."

"But I was way meaner."

I leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed back. We both pulled away and rested our foreheads together and then he did something I didn't expect. He started tickling me.

" Stop Austin! I can't breathe!"

" No!" He said playfully reducing the amount of tickles.

I the decided to play with him a little. I closed my eyes and made my body really still, even though I was dying to start laughing. Suddenly he stopped.

" Als?" He shook me " Ally? Ally! Ally! Wake up!"

I waited a little longer before i scared him. I rose up suddenly, opened my eyes and started laughing.

" YOU WERE FAKING?! ALLY DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME. I THOUGH I HAD LOST YOU!" He started crying, hugging me

"Austin it was just a joke, why did you freak out like that?"

"I'm sorry Als, it just that... I need to tell you something, something no one but my family, and Dez know"

"Go on" I assured him

"Well. You know I have 3 brothers and 1 sister. Well actually I don't. My oldest brother Riker( author - actually I don't know if Riker's the oldest, but in the story he is anyways) was at his friend's house and they were having a tickle fight and Riker hit his head as he fell on the floor. His friends though he was kidding when he stopped breathing. But 5 minutes passed and Riker didn't move. They shook him, and slapped his face. But nothing worked. They called 911 and they took him to the hospital. We later found out that when we hit his head, he had a concusion. It would have been fine if he hadn't fallen asleep. But he did, and the doctor said that his brain started swelling up and blood came rushing to his brain and he couldn't take it. His brain stopped working and so did his heart. He had a family gathering at his funeral and they gave us their apologies. Riker was GONE. And when you faked, I thought you'd died too."

"Austin, I'm so sorry for your brother. I didn't know, I wish I was there to confort you"

"Well it happend in that same summer we had a fight. I kinda blammed you for the acident since I thought it was karma, but I realized that was stupid. That's why I was so mean to you, in the beggining. I'm sorry I blamed you. I know it wasn't your fault Als."

"It's OK Austin. I would have done the same if it had happened to me. Now let's not think about. How about we go get some ice cream?"

" Sure Ally"

We drove to the ice cream place we stopped as we were getting in the ice cream shop when my phone beeped. It was a message from and Unknown Number.

" STAY AWAY FROM AUSTIN YOU BITCH, OR I WILL F***ING KILL YOU!"

I broke down in Austin's arms. Who would do something like that?

Author's note

Who do you think did it? Anyways thanks for reading this chapter I will tray to update tonight. :)


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

I don't know if it made any difference but, I messed up some things about the story and had to delete it, and repost it again. I am so sorry that I messed up, promise I'll be more careful. If it makes you feel any better, I lost all my favorites, and followers, and reviews. REALLY SAD


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note

For those of you who think that the person who sent Ally that message is Cassidy, you are not wrong, but neither are you right( that didn't sound right), I guess you'll just have to read to find out. No... Actually I don't even know who it is I'll figure it out. I'll write this next chapter not reavealing who it is.

Austin's P.O.V

When I read the text someone sent Ally I was shocked. Who would do something like this? Cassidy? No Cassidy's too dumb to function( author- quote from mean girls, but i modified it). Maybe it was... I have no idea.

"Ally, do you have any ideia who it might be?" I asked her as we sat down to eat our ice cream

"No, nobody even knows I exist. At school no one notices me. I don't even know who this person even got my number. I'm gonna text Trish about this" she said getting ready to text her best friend.

"Actually Als, I think we shouldn't tell anyone about us. This person could be anyone. They could be watching us right now. I know what we should do"

I got out my phone and texted Ally

" We should pretend like nothing is going on between us, to keep you safe. Not in school, not anywhere. Just at REALLY private places. This person might not be joking Als. Please don't take this the wrong way, I love you" and I sent it

" When your phone beeps, don't look right away" I whispered

She looked confused, but she understood when her phone beeped

After about 5 minutes she looks at her phone and smiles. I guess she got the message, but then her smile changes into a frown.

" AUSTIN! I KNOW YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH KIRA STARR! I SAW YOU WITH HER YESTERDAY! YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE YOU DUMB ASS!" she walked out of he ice cream shop

" WHAT?!" I stood there, trying to process what had just happened when my phone started ringing. I answered

" Austin I'm sorry. I thought it be really convincing to whoever's watching that I was gonna stay away from you. I'm a good actress. Anyways I love you. Please meet me at you're house. I love you" she explained

" Yeah I love you too mom" we laughed and the hung up. I finished my ice cream and went walking to my house slowly. I noticed Ally hidden in the bushes so I passed her and went inside. I guess she understood my plan because when I opened the back door she was there waiting for me.

" Ally, my sister Rydel, went on a trip with her boyfriend so we get the house to ourselves today"

"Yep so what do you wanna do?"

I leaned foward, placed my hands on her waist and kissed her. The kiss turned into a make out section, but eventually we had to stop cause we ran out of air. She kissed me again and i pulled away.

"Als, I wanna take the next step with you, but when you're ready. And when I'm ready. I want you to be my first and my last"

" I feel that way too Austin" she rested her head on my shoulder and she and I holded hands

" I wrote you a song Ally, do you wanna hear it?"

" Of course I want to!" She said excited

I got my guitar and started playing the song

I don't know why you always get so insecure I wish you could see what I see When you're looking in the mirror And why won't you believe me when I say That to me you get more beautiful everyday?

When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you'll never measure up You're wrong

'Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know?  
Yeah, you're so pretty, that it hurts It's what's underneath the skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Ooohhhh My cover girl Ooohhhh

You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day Somehow you'll always see the dark side And everything's okay And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape Uh-oh whoa But you know that I love you Just the way you're made

When you're looking at the magazines And thinkin' that you're just not good enough You're so wrong, baby

'Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know?  
Yeah, you're so pretty, that it hurts It's what's underneath the skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl

Got a heart of gold A perfect original Wish you would stop being so hard On yourself for a while And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways I would do anything to make you smile

'Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are Why don't you know?  
Yeah, you're so pretty, that it hurts It's what's underneath the skin The beauty that shines within You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh woah oh oh oh My cover girl Oh woah oh oh oh My cover girl Whoa oh oh oh My cover girl Whoa oh oh oh My cover girl (Big Time Rush - Cover Girl - I do own!)

" I love you Ally"

" I love you too Austin. I've got a really bad feeling about that text. I hate that, it will keep us apart. I hate that I won't be able to tell everyone you're mine"

" Don't be upset, this is for your safety. I don't wanna lose you. If you being safe means that I have to stay from you in public, I'll do it"

" Austin it's getting late. Do you wanna sleep here or do you wanna go home with me?"

" Let's both stay here. I'll drive you to your house tomorrow so that you can change"

" Yay" she jumps into my arms and I carry her upstairs.

" We really should take a shower... Who goes first?"

"Can't we go together?" He asks pulling me in closer to him

"No, we agreed to take it slow. I'm not ready for you to see me naked"

"Ok, in that case you go first"

I waited for 30 minutes before Ally came out of the shower.

" Austin cover your eyes, I need to get some clothes"

" Yeah okay" I said pretending to close my eyes

I waited for the perfect moment and sneaked up behind her, she was in a towel. I turned her towards me and kissed her.

" AUSTIN! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She screamed at me

" No. I'm your boyfriend and you're beautiful!"

" If you say so, but please close your eyes, pretty please with a cherry on top?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes

" Ok" i let go of her and she ran to the bathroom

When she came out, she looked beautiful. She was wearing one of my shirts but she looked adorable.

"Now it's your turn "

I went into the shower and turned the water on. My shower is much like my private concert so I start singing

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder If you wanna run, I'll be your road If you want a friend, doesn't matter when Anything you need, that's what I'll be You can come to me

" Austin that is beautiful" ally said coming into the bathroom with her eyes closed

" Thanks" i said getting out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel. I put on some clothes and sat on the bed next to Ally.

" I'm tired let's go to sleep..." I said

"Ok"

We both fell asleep in each others arms. I was really lucky to be Ally's. I really loved her. 


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 07 _

**A/N: Guys thank you so much for the reviews, I'm sorry if I'll upset you, but I'm thinking of stopping writing this story... I don't know where it's going. Maybe I could give it to someone. Would anyone mind if I stopped?**

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Austin snoring really loud in my ear. I reached over to where y phone was and looked at time. 7:45!**(A/N: classes start at 8:30)**

"Austin!Get up! You still have to drive over to my place before we go to school!" I screamed at him

"No babe, let's sleep in. We'll go after lunch."

"Austin, I'm serious! Get your sexy ass out of that bed and go take a shower or something!"

"Fine. Good morning" he pecked me on the lips

"Good morning, now hurry up!"

"I wish you weren't so bossy..." Austin said still sleepy as he walked to the bathroom "But I love you anyways"

"C'mon Austin!"

He took a quick shower and got dressed in about 15 minutes. I grabbed two apples and ran outside pulling him with me. He locked the doors and he headed off to my place. I ran inside, taking a really quick shower and got dressed in the simplest thing I could find: some blue jeans, a pink checked shirt and my 3 inch heels. I ran out the door only to come across my boyfriend face. We both fell hard on the floor.

"Oh my god Als, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he said checking me up and down

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you know I don't like being late for school. Remember drop me off a block from school, I can't be seen with you."

"Yeah ok"

We both got in the car, it was still 8:10, we had reasonable time. As Austin came to a stop, I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he was off, looking so damn hot in that car of his! Austin was way over my league, I hope he knew that.

I walked to school only to find Cassidy drooling over Austin like he was a steak. Jealousy came over me so fast, but then I realized I couldn't do anything to her because then people would know I'm dating Austin.

"Sup Geek, finish the whole year's homework yet?" he fake snarled

"No, shut the fuck up Blondie." I responded fakely

I could see the hurt in his eyes. He knew I was kidding right? RIGHT? I kept walking to my first class: History. I went up to my locker and got out my books. The bell rang and I hurried off to my first class. Just as I was going to reach out for the handle I feel someone cover my eyes and pull me towards... well somewhere... my eyes were closed!

**(A/N: Cliffy! Who do you think it is? Please don't forget to answer my question up top. Sorry for the short chapter)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally or the characters in it**

Ally's P.O.V

I turned to see who it was. Of course. Trish

"Trish why the hell did you pull me here into the bathroom like that?!"

"I wanted to ask you something" she said

"Then why didn't you do it like a normal person?!" I asked awaiting her answer

"Me. Normal? Please. Anyways I wanted to ask you where you were all weekend. You didn't answer my calls or my texts. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, my battery died and I couldn't find the charger. And I was too lazy to get out of the house" I lied

"Ok. Let's go to Biology" she said, still a little suspicious

We left the bathroom and headed towards Biology. We took our seats as the teacher came in. He said that we were going to the lab to look at some cels, or whatever. As we left the classroom and the teacher locked up, we made our way towards the Science lab.

When we arrived, the teacher made a brief announcement

"Class, I forgot to mention we're gonna be sharing the lab with Mr. Stanley's class"

Yes! Jack was in Mr. Stanley's class. When he spotted me I could see him loving eyes looking at me the cute way they do, but he didn't come near me since nothing was going on between us. I also saw Cassidy, drooling over him a few tables across from mine.

"Ok, so you're going to look at the cels on your table and draw them on your notebooks, saying which is which. Good luck. If you need us we'll be at our table" Mr. Stanley's said.

We looked at some disgusting stuff, but we were able to do the work. Me and Trish were talking about our sleepover later this week when Austin came over to us

"Hello Geek. When is our music project due?" he fake snarled

I knew he only asked that because he wanted to talk to me. He knew perfectly when it was due

"It's due tomorrow, 2nd period. Now get outta my sight." I said

He made a hurt face and left. Was I too mean? No… He and I were always like that when we were enemies, though I thought I saw his eyes tearing up just a bit. I thought I'd swing by his house later, so we could do something, and so I could say that I didn't mean any of the things I said and will say to him today.

When the period ended, I went to my locker to get my books for my next class. I was really bored the next 2 periods but finally, lunch came. I grabbed my lunch from locker and hurried to the cafeteria to meet Trish and my other friends. They all brought lunch from home. The whole school knew that if you ate the food from the cafeteria, you died.

"So Allycat, how was your weekend?" Kelsey asked me

"Nothing much. What did you guys do ?"

"Well me and Chelsea went to "Frogurt" to get our philosophy assignment done, we're partners" Kelsey replied

"Cool, me and Austin got together too to get that finished" I said calmly

"What?! Ally you said that you were home all weekend!" Trish cried

"I was. Austin came over and he stayed half an hour until we finished our project. It's due today you know. And we couldn't get it done Friday because we had to write a song for Music class and then we were at Cassidy's party"

"Hey, by the way, I heard you and Austin had to spend 7 minutes in heaven and he actually gave you a hickey" Chelsea said

"Yeah, it got a little out of hand. Nothing to worry about. It's not even there anymore see." I explained showing all of them my hardly bruised neck.

"Ok if you say so, but you and Austin will eventually end up together I know it." Kelsey said "It's obvious you only hate each other because you love him and he loves you. Weren't you friends before?"

"Yeah, I mean, but we're most certainly not friends. I. Hate. Austin. Moon" I said a little sad

Just as I said it someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear "Don't I hate you too… Allycat" I realized it was Austin but I didn't look at him because I knew I would blush. And I couldn't drop a hint that big.

"What did he say to you? Why was he so close to you?" The girls questioned

"He said he hated me too. No surprise there." I said

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over, and we all left to our table, going to our respective classes. Just as I was coming in the Philosophy classroom, My phone beeped.

"I know what he really said to you. You'd better stay away from him. THIS. IS. YOUR. FINAL. WARNING. DAWSON." From an Unknown Number.

The color drained from my face I was sure. I took my seat next to Austin and sure enough he asked me

"Alls, are you okay? Did that bitch text you again?" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear

I slightly nodded. I was terrified. I didn't know who this person was. She/ He could really kill me. There's some pretty wrong chiz with this person. Why would it say for me to get away from Austin? We stopped showing public affection to each other since my first text. How could it possibly know what Austin said to me? I was really scared out of my witts here.

Austin's P.O.V

I can't believe Ally got yet another text! We "hated" each other! Everyone could see that. That fucking little bitch/ bastard doesn't know who's she's/ he's dealing with. No way in hell am I gonna let anyone mess with me or my girlfriend.

The teacher asked us to get in front of the class and present our projects.

"Austin & Ally, you're up first" he said

"Actually, it's just me" I said walking up to the front of the class "_**Love makes us do the wacky**_ . It means that when you love someone, you do crazy stupid things, and it might get you in trouble. It also means that you'd do anything for that person." I dedicated my whole speech to Ally and only her, because she was my love and she made me do crazy, stupid things. Our whole relationship was based on that after all.

"Great work Austin & Ally. Next up Justin and Mikayla…"

As the other partners explained their quotes, me and Austin were texted the whole class and the teacher didn't even care.

(Austin-** Bold** Ally-Normal)

**What are we gonna do about those texts Ally?**

I don't know. This is scaring the shit out of me Austin. I don't how long I'll be able to handle this

**C'mon Ally, you're stronger than that, and I'll always be watching you, protecting you. I'd never let anything bad happen to you. I love you**

I love you too. I guess I'm a bit relaxed now. Can I come to your house after school? My dad will be home late

**Sure Alls, you can come over whenever you like. You're my girlfriend after all**

You just love saying that don't you?

**Why yes, yes I do. We should probably head off to our classes now. I think the bell rang just now. Bye! See you at home**

Bye!

I went off to my next class, mentally kissing her goodbye. I wish I could do that for real, If only I could find out who was threatening Ally.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please Review. I'll try to upload soon. If you have any questions, suggestion, traumas, fears and etc… just PM me and I'll answer you. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: GUYS I AM SO SORRY! LAST CHAPTER I ACCIDENTLY PUT JACK INSTEAD OF AUSTIN! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. Anyways as I had already said I won't be updating so much because the next week I'm going to have final test. But I promise that Saturday( 27****th****), I will try to upload more chapters okay? P.S: If you like Victorious( JORI) fanfics I write a story check it out. And I also have a Seddie fic (iCarly).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

Ally's P.O.V

When school hours were finished, I made my way towards Austin's house so I could meet up with him. I arrived quickly since it wasn't very far away from school so I took out the key Austin gave me and went inside the house through the back door. I made myself comfortable in Austin's bed and decided to play the piano for a little bit to play an old song I had written back in 8th grade.

_Do you remember when, I said I'd always be there?_

_Ever since we were ten, baby_

_When we were out on the playground playing pretend_

_I didn't know it back then_

_Now I realize you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it…._

"Did you write that?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say behind me. It was a girl's voice. I quickly turned around to see a 19 year old looking girl in the room's doorway. "It's really good. Hi I'm Rydel, Austin's big sister." She offered her hand and I shook it "You must be Ally, right? Austin's ex best friend. I recognize you from when you were little. You didn't change that much"

"Hey, yeah I remember you. How are you? You know, with everything?" I asked

"It's been hard" She said coming in sitting beside me "Mostly on mom and dad, they've really depressed, with, with, you know"

"I can imagine. I'm sorry. I should've been there for you and your family" I say

"It's ok, I know about you fight with Austin… Wait what are you doing here?" Rydel asked me suddenly getting suspicious

"Yeah about that, we kind of made up. We decided to call it quits. It was getting tired anyways." I say

"OH MY GOD! That's awesome! That's why he's been happier lately" she said with her eyes shining

"Yeah, it's amazing…" I say drifting off to all the time I had spent with Austin. Fromm back when we were kids up until now. But my smile faded when I remembered that I was being tormented by some crazy ass chick who is threatening to kill me.

"You okay Ally?" Rydel asked me concerned

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said taking the thoughts out of my way. "But anyways did you like my song?"

"Yeah I loved it… Now that I think about it, what's it about? You and Austin maybe?" she said, a smile creeping up on her face

"What! NO..." I said as my voice got high pitched. Shoot that meant I was lying and I was. I did fall for my best friend aka Austin.

"You're lying! But I'll leave you alone. I think Austin's here" she said running out of the room and down the stairs

"Send him up please!" I scream

Soon I hear footsteps running up the stairs and into this room. I see a flash of blonde hair and next thing I know I'm down on the floor Austin on top of him

"Ally!" he kissed me. Man I love his kisses.

"Austin if you want more kisses you better get off me cause I can't breathe" I manage to say

He rolls over to my side and I stare into his beautiful brown eyes and when I get enough air I lean in ad kiss him softly. He replies but then pulls back

"Ally I can't do this anymore"

"What?!"

"NO, NO DON'T GET ME WRONG! It's just that I can't keep on pretending to hate in you in school. I love you. Do you know how hard it is not to kiss you every time I see you?" he said

"Of course I do you dummy. Because I get the urge to kiss you, but what about you the person threatening me. We go public and this person kills me. Is that what you want Austin?" I said

"HELL NO! I LOVE YOUAND I WOULD NEVER EVER LET ANYONE SO MUCH AS TOUCH YOU LET ALONE KILL YOU! What if I never leave your side?

"I love you too baby, but you're not gonna be with me at all times. It's not possible. Besides, I can't let you spend your time on me" I sadly manage to say out loud

"Als, that's all I want. All I want is to spend time with you. Maybe only one good thing comes out of this person threatening you. We get closer, and closer and closer.

He leans in and kisses me with passion. We sit up and he lifts me up and lays me down on his bed where we both pull apart and cuddle together as he draws circles on my back with his hands.

"So, we go public?" he asks me

"Never leave my side ok?"

"But what about my classes?"

"When you're not with me, Trish will be, or Chelsea or Kelsey. It's gonna be ok?"

"So how you wanna do it? Maybe I could hold your hand while we're at school."

"OK… Can I sing you something? It's a song I've been working on"

"Of course, I always love to hear you angel like voice" he said

I started playing the piano as I started singing

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there.__  
__Ever since we were ten, baby.__  
__When we were out on the playground playing pretend.__  
__Didn't know it back then.___

_Now I realize you were the only one__  
__It's never too late to show it.__  
__Grow old together,__  
__Have feelings we had before__  
__Back when we were so innocent___

_I pray for all your love__  
__Girl our love is so unreal__  
__I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me__  
__This is something like a movie__  
__And I dont know how it ends girl__  
__But I fell in love with my best friend___

_Through all the dudes that came by__  
__And all the nights that you'd cry.__  
__I was there right by your side.__  
__How could I tell you I loved you__  
__When you were so happy__  
__With some other guy?___

_Now I realize you were the only one__  
__It's never too late to show it.__  
__Grow old together,__  
__Have feelings we had before__  
__When we were so innocent.___

_I know it sounds crazy__  
__That you'd be my baby.__  
__But you mean that much to me.___

_'cause nothing compares when__  
__We're lighter than air and__  
__We don't wanna come back down.___

_But I don't wanna ruin what we have__  
__Love is so unpredictable.___

_But it's the risk that I'm taking,__  
__Hoping, praying__  
__You'd fall in love with your best friend___

_I remember when I said I'd always be there__  
__Ever since we were ten.__  
__When we were out in the sandbox [playground] playing pretend.__  
__Didn't know it back then... (Jason Chen – Best Friend – DO NOT OWN!)_

"Is that for me Allycat? When did you write that? He screamed

"Just now I think. The lyrics came to me. And yes it is about you. I wrote it back in 8th grade, before our fight…"

"Back in 8th grade? Did you even love me back then?" he asked hopeful

"No… Of course I did dummy! I've always loved you, even throughout the years when you hurt me the most. I was hoping the real you would come back to me and finally you did." I said

"And I'll never leave you again Ally. You've become the most important person in my life, you are my life now. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, have children, have kids, watch them grow, grow old ourselves. And I'll never leave you Ally. I was very very very stupid back then. But you have me now, so whatcha gonna do with me?" he said looking right into my eyes

I tear fell from my eyes as I said "I'll love you"

I kissed him and he puts his hands on my waist and I put mine on his neck as he deepens the kiss. We pull back because we ran out of air and I said

"Hey, drive me home? It's getting kinda late and my dad's supposed to be arriving tonight."

"Sure, like I said I'll NEVER leave your side" he said giving me one last kiss as we made our way towards the door, and then to his car.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: FINAL EXAMS ARE OVER! Now I can update! Thanks for the reviews they make me very happy. Sorry, short chapter, but I finally got some Auslly moments and … .This chapter is somewhat spicy.**

Austin's P.O.V

All I could think about was Ally. I was in love with her smile, her voice, her style, her eyes, her everything. I still couldn't believe she was mine. All the foolish things I had done in the past were forgiven and now I was truly happy.

After I dropped Ally off at her house I went straight home to find my mom sitting on bed.

"Hey Mom! I missed you! How was your trip?" I said jumping into her

"Hey honey. It was fine. I heard from your brothers that your _dating_ Ally, your best friend until 8th grade. Weren't you too enemies?"

"Yes, but I realized the stupid mistake I had made and I confessed my true love for her. I really think she's the one"

"Honey, I don't think it's a good idea. Ally's not a nice girl. I always thought she was a bad influence on you"

"Mom if anything, Ally kept me out of trouble. I can't believe you'd say that about her mom!"

"I'm sorry… it's just that I don't wanna lose another son" she started crying

I can't believe she played Riker's card

"Mom… C'mon I didn't mean it like that. I don't like it when people say thing like that about Ally"

"It's alright Austin… I'm just gonna head for my room. Good night honey" she said leaving

Shit! I hate it when my mom cries! Specially over Riker. I know it's hard, but it's been 3 years. We need to move one.

Ally's P.O.V

After Austin dropped my off at my house, I saw my dad unconscious on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and the TV on. He had probably fallen asleep while waiting for me. I quietly made my way to room where I took a shower and put my PJs on. I keep thinking about how Austin and I would go public. How would we do it? We had to do it in the right way, we couldn't just simply strut down the halls hand in hand or making out in the school halls. But how? I kept thinking about until I feel my eyes close.

I feel like I've been sleeping for an hour when my phone beeps

"I warned you. Stay away from Austin" the text said from Anonymous

I furiously dial Austin's number and in 3 rings he picks up.

(Austin – normal, Ally- bold)

Hey Als

**AUSTIN I GOT ANOTHER ONE!**

WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE?! IS THIS PERSON EVERYWHERE!? DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER? IS YOUR DAD HOME? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

**Yes Austin I'm fine I'm just a bit shaken up. Can you come over?**

Absolutely. Be there in 10 minutes

**Ok**

I wait for Austin and finally he comes… through the window.

"Hey brought us some pizza." He said

"Yay!"

"But first" he said pulling me in

He kisses me gently and I don't pull away. We stay like that for a good five minutes and I say

"Austin… How are we gonna "expose" ourselves tomorrow?" I ask

"Let's wing it"

"NO!"

He pulls me in tight and leaves his hands placed on my waist "How about I perform a song I've been writing for…?"

"You wrote a song for me?" tears threatening to fall from my eyes

"Yeah several actually. You've become my inspiration, my everything" he pulls me closer and presses his lips to mine.

I kiss him softly, just demonstrating my love for him, but I feel it isn't enough.

"Austin, I think I'm ready…"

"Are you sure Als? I'd hate for you to regret it tomorrow…"

"I'm sure. And I'd never regret making love to you"

And with that I kiss him once again and he lifts me up and lays me down on my bed. He kisses my neck, my cheek and my lips.

After … we just fall asleep right into each other's arms

**A/N: "…" Means in Mamma Mia! sex so… Thanks for reading and please review, will post another chapter shortly**


End file.
